Bullet
by x-iAmCannibal
Summary: Sexual content is a bit of an understatement. Do NOT read if the idea of bringing different objects into sex offends you.


_**A/n- If you don't like Carchelle, then don't even bother reading this because you won't like it, and I don't want any complaints about how disgusting the pairing is! If you don't like them, and the thought of them together is 'wrong', then stop reading now. If you do read on, (although it would be odd, to read on if you don't actually like the pairing) then it's your own fault, 'cause I've warned you, now. **_

_**I wrote this for a friend, and wasn't going to post it originally because I've not written anything this 'dirty', before. Although, I had planned it to be a lot more filthier, I didn't quite dare write it as 'badly' as I could have done! I wrote this quite late at night, and I haven't proofread it because I think if I re-read it, I'll chicken out of posting it! So I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!**_

**Bullet. **

"You do realise, we've got about…what? Half an hour, before we need to be back at the factory. " That said, Michelle didn't slow down the pace of her lips against Carla's, starting to paw at her clothing as they both made their way through to the bedroom of Michelle's flat, clattering into various pieces of furniture in their frenzied hurry.

"Exactly. Half an hour. Stop worrying." Carla murmured a hint of longing present in her tone as she made her lips more forceful against Michelle's, tugging at the other woman's clothing with impatience.

"Are you sure you won't need longer than that?" Michelle smirked, hastily unfastening the buttons on Carla's loose, cream blouse, which she'd teamed with a short skirt, which had given Michelle quite something to look at, as she'd been trying to concentrate on replying to client emails, barely fifteen minutes previous. With a rough shove, the blouse had slid from Carla's shoulders and pooled to the floor, silently.

"Oh, that depends on how good you are…" Carla whispered, her hands moving to the nape of Michelle's neck, where she found the zip of Michelle's top, swiftly sliding it down to the middle of her back, her fingertips brushing along her spine.

"You already know…But, I'm willing to refresh your memory." Raising her arms, she allowed Carla to pull her top over her head. The both paused for a moment, both of them taking in the tempting beauty of the other, slightly breathless, their lips swollen due to the forcefulness of their previous kisses.

Carla's stomach tingled in anticipation as she took in Michelle's ample chest, hugged by a deep purple lace bra. She followed the inward curve of her waist, to the perfect swell of her hip. Her best friend was fucking perfect, and she had to have her. Michelle knew the what the fiery look in Carla's eyes meant, what the inward curl of her lip, as she caught it between her teeth meant she needed.

"Fuck me, 'Chelle."

With those three words, Carla found herself being roughly pushed down onto the bed, a fierce, yet soft set of lips mashing against her own, in a series of bruising kisses. Michelle was straddling Carla, her knees either side of her hips, one hand tangled into her long, tousled locks as she attacked her lips with an array of nips, nibbles and flicks of her tongue, using the tip to coax her older friend's apart, before sliding it in between. She explored Carla's mouth, eagerly, as if it was their first time all over again. Only this time, there was no nervous fumbling, no shaking hands. Michelle knew exactly how to please her best friend.

Michelle's hands stroked their way along Carla's smooth thighs, her nails lightly scratching along the toned flesh, relishing the way Carla's body tensed underneath her as she moved further up, closer to the area that was begging for attention. In an attempt to release some of the burning pressure gathering in the lower area of her body, Carla pushed her hips up against Michelle, trying to grind against her as their tongues lashed against one another, the room filling with the sounds of the needy gasps emitting from both of their lips.

Michelle's expert hands lightly scratched the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, causing Carla to moan with anticipation.

"Tell me what you want." Michelle almost demanded, a thrill of pleasure rushing through her body at the thought of being able to possess Carla the way she had done to her many, many times before.

"You know what I want." Carla hissed, trying to push her hips down against Michelle's hand, needing her to soothe the aching desire between her thighs. Michelle quickly withdrew her hand.

"Do I?"

"Yes! I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside me, I need you hard and fast until I can't take anymore. I want you to make me come."

Seizing the waistband of Carla's underwear, Michelle tore them from her body with a satisfying snap, unable to even deny herself of the other woman any longer. Her hand dipped between her thighs, her fingertips deftly stroking over the hot flesh, her fingers instantly becoming slick with Carla's desire.

"Fuck…" The profanity left Carla's lips in a breathless whisper, her hips bucking wantonly against Michelle's skilled hand. Knowing that now definitely wasn't time to take things slow, Michelle leant over her friend, crushing their lips together once more with a fierce passion, licking her way into Carla's mouth, her tongue instantly lashing against hers. Carla's hips bucked more ferociously as Michelle swirled the tip of her finger around Carla's soaked entrance, before sinking inside, a little scream forcing its way out of Carla's throat.

"Please, Michelle…Please." She groaned, starting to circle her hips. "Hard. I said hard."

"Like this?" Michelle whispered, adding a second finger, before starting to move her hand in fast-paced stroked, her other hand holding Carla's hips steady as she moved against her with vigour, twisting her hand slightly as she all but drilled into her.

"Yes! Fuck…Oh, God, 'Chelle!" Carla cried out, though her vocal outburst of pleasure was soon stopped short with the crushing force of Michelle's lips on hers, silencing her so that the only sound filling the room was the hot, slick sound of moist flesh colliding together. Michelle ignored the burning ache in her arm, the desire to pleasure Carla exactly how she wanted, overriding her protesting muscles. She could feel Carla tightening around her hand, and sensed she was close from the heavy gasps that were leaving her lips between the biting kisses Michelle was forcing against her lips.

"I'm almost..There…" Carla panted, now unable to keep her head still, perspiration misting her skin as she felt herself being drawn closer to the edge. "Harder…Go harder…I want more…I want more inside."

Michelle just about managed to ease a third finger into Carla, continuing with the rough thrusting, before using her thumb to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves which she had yet to give any attention to. She started to massage in small circles, looking directly at Carla, her eyes dark with lust as she demanded once more.

"Now, Carla. Come for me."

Carla exploded, Michelle's authority tipping her over the edge just as much as the pleasure. Her cries shook the room as her muscles clenched repeatedly around Michelle's hand, and had it not been for Michelle forcing her back down, she was pretty sure she'd have arched off the bed. Michelle couldn't do anything but marvel at how perfect she looked, her teeth clamped over her full, red lips, the way her cheeks were flushed and her skin glistened with the light sheen of sweat, the way she trembled manically, her body quivering as she succumbed to the powerful climax, which sent sparks of pleasure to her every nerve ending. She didn't want the pleasure to end for her, she could watch her writhe in ecstasy forever.

With her hand still trapped between Carla's quivering thighs, she leant over and pressed a soft kiss to her swollen lips, her other hand snaking out and dipping into the top bedside drawer. Carla saw a flash of silver, and a wicked little grin forming across Michelle's lips.

"Chelle?" She whispered, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. "What're you doing?"

"Shhh…Trust me." Michelle murmured, leaning down to that her lips were beside Carla's ear. She allowed the tip of her tongue to trace around the outer rim, before sucking lightly on her earlobe.

"Mmm…I do.." Carla sighed, her eyes fluttering shut at Michelle's actions. She frowned in confusion as she felt something trail along her thigh, not flesh, but something cool and hard. She sighed softly at the feel of a smooth tip stroking along her overworked flesh, her eyes opening once more as Michelle dipped the same tip inside of her, suddenly realising exactly what Michelle had in her possession.

"Is this okay?" Michelle asked, suddenly dropping her possessive act, needing to make sure that Carla was still comfortable.

"..Yeah…I just didn't expect you to have…"

"Yeah, well, us girls have needs, y'know…" She grinned, now swirling the tip of the silver bullet around Carla's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Carla's eyes slid shut once more, her teeth clenching her lower lip in anticipation. "You're filthy…" She murmured, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Show me how it works…"

Michelle moved the pleasure device away from Carla's body, before switching it on, wanting to tease her slightly by trailing it along her inner thigh. The low, quiet hum doing nothing to convey the power of the vibrations it emitted, causing Carla's body to quiver as she felt it tickle along her inner thigh. Michelle idly ran the tip along her length, dipping it between the moist flesh, though avoided the pleasurable little bud situated a little above her entrance.

"You fucking tease." Carla hissed, trying to manoeuvre her hips so that she had the pleasure where she most needed it. The powerful vibrations spread across the whole of her lower region, her fingers gripping the bed sheets as she bucked against the delicious burn of desire, her body aching to be satisfied.

Then, without warning, Michelle touched the now hot, slick tip to the hypersensitive bud of nerves and Carla screamed out, her first instinct being to pull her hips away, the pleasure far too intense for her sensitive state to handle. But Michelle placed a firm had on her hips, straddling her to keep her flailing body still. It was almost evil, the way she held the bullet against her body, enjoying the way Carla thrashed around, helpless to the sizzling burn, the lower half of her body feeling as though it was engulfed in flames, which licked at her swollen flesh, causing waves of scorching pleasure to ripple through her stomach.

"Oh, Fuck, 'Chelle…Please…I need to…" Carla wasn't sure what she was begging for. She wanted to let go, but she feared what it would do to her. She felt the soft pressure of Michelle's lips kiss along her stomach, over her chest, until finally, they touched her lips. Carla could barely respond, her body stiffening as the pleasure built, but then jerking as it became too much, the process being repeating itself over and over until finally…

A feral cry passed Carla's lips, her thighs clamping together as her body spasmed, her hands desperately clawing and clutching at the sheets on the bed, one arm curling above her head as she gripped onto the headboard, her back arching from the bed. Michelle would have struggled to keep the device on target, if Carla's tightly crossed thighs hadn't have trapped her hand in place. She was trembling once more, her face glittering with sweat, stray hairs plastered to her forehead.

When she finally relaxed her legs, Michelle pressed the switch on the base of the bullet, shutting the vibrations off. Leaning over, she pressed a soft kiss against the older woman's lips, bringing her hand up to cup her burning hot cheek.

"I love you, Carla…" She murmured, her kisses trailing along her jaw, before making their way down her neck. Carla hummed in satisfaction at the butterfly kisses Michelle was pressing against her skin, which was still twitching from her shattering climax.

"I love you, too…" Carla whispered, the muscles in her stomach tensing as Michelle's soft lips kissed over the toned skin. Michelle continued to move lower, over her hips, her tongue tracing over the jut of Carla's hipbone, down the crease which joined the top of her thigh to the most sensitive part of her body, now overly sensitive.

Carla felt Michelle's hands on her knees, slowly prying them apart, and then the soft, wet, velvet of her tongue between her thighs.

"No, 'Chelle, I can't.." Carla began, trying to push Michelle away, though she soon gave up, sighing as she felt the light beating of Michelle's tongue against her hot, swollen flesh, soothing the burning throbbing, like a second heartbeat, that had started soon after her second climax. She was so gentle, now, her tongue fluttering against the overworked bundle of nerves, the sensations creating a soothing pleasure, as opposed to the intense burn, previous. Michelle took her time, her tongue either pointy and straight as she dipped into her slick entrance, or wide and flat as she ran along the length of her, lapping up any of the escaping moisture. On reaching the top, she applied the gentlest suction, sucking Carla's throbbing bud between her lips, her tongue coating it in moisture, before gently plucking it from her lips again. Soft, warm hands caressed Carla's skin, fingertips tickling along her sides, over her ribs, kneading her skin in gentle circles, as she worked to bring Carla down. She waited until Carla's breathing had slowed down, until her chest rose and fell evenly, though with the occasional flutter, as she rode out another mild, idle climax; her body was far too weak for anything that intense.

"Baby…" Michelle whispered, her lips now trailing back along her skin, until they were inches away from Carla's own lips. Carla's eyes were closed, her face and exposed skin shining with a mist of perspiration. Taking in her swollen, red lips, flushed cheeks and flawless complexion, Michelle knew, without a doubt, she was the most beautiful woman in existence.

Carla was still panting as Michelle took her into her arms, cradling her spent form against her chest, pressing tender kisses against her damp forehead. Tangling one hand in her hair, she toyed with the strands, her fingertips lightly massaging into her head. A murmur of approval left Carla's lips, though it was almost inaudible, with her being so exhausted.

"Hmm…'Chelle…You know exactly what to do to me, don't you?" She whispered, nuzzling into the crook of her younger friend's neck, relishing their closeness. "That was like nothing I've ever felt before..But everything." Carla was amazed at how Michelle could give her such intense sensations, making her want it, even when it was too much, the pleasure being so much, that it was almost painful, but she'd still craved it. "But, I will get you back, for this…"

Michelle let out a little chuckle, cuddling Carla even closer to her body. "I look forward to it…" She whispered, nuzzling into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, as well as the unique scent of her, one that she couldn't describe. It was musky, sweet, alluring, addictive…

"We were definitely longer than half an hour…" Carla was on the verge of sleep, and though she knew that the girls would be wondering why they weren't at the factory, it wasn't rousing her.

"I'm sure Hayley will manage without us for a couple of hours." Michelle assured her, too content with their position to even think about going back into work. Carla didn't answer, Michelle didn't even think she'd heard her. When she looked down, her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling with long, slow breaths. Michelle pressed a final kiss to the top of her head, pulling the mussed up sheet over their entwined bodies, noticing the goosebumps forming over Carla's skin, as the sweat began to dry on her body.

After a quick glance at the clock, she allowed her own eyes to close, deciding that she might as well settle for an hour, herself…


End file.
